No es fácil olvidar
by Auraws
Summary: De momento... solo Will Turner
1. Chapter 1

Se despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos y se estiró en la gran cama. Después de varios meses en un barco mercante, esa cama era el paraíso para Will Turner. Su pelo lacio se extendía por la almohada, lo tenía un poco más largo que lo habitual porque había decidido no cortárselo; la perilla se había convertido en una barba poblada que tapaba sus juveniles facciones.

Se froto los ojos y volvió a arrebujarse en las mantas. Hacía calor en el exterior, pero a él todavía no le apetecía salir a enfrentarse a la realidad: buscar un nuevo trabajo, embarcar de nuevo en un navío para olvidarla a ella… y a él. A su amigo el capitán Sparrow y su amada Elizabeth Swann.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño, pero le fue completamente imposible, así que se levantó y se acercó al baño en la habitación contigua. Le sorprendió encontrar la tina llena de agua humeante. Se desnudó y se metió dentro, sumergiéndose por completo. Se relajó entre las aguas espumadas y vació su mente de todo pensamiento.

Aproximadamente una hora después, un nuevo Will salía de la habitación, se había afeitado, dejándose de nuevo una leve perilla que cubría su labio superior y su mentón. El pelo había decidido, de nuevo, no cortárselo y lo llevaba recogido en la parte de atrás con un lazo. Le llegaba más o menos una palma por debajo de los hombros. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza a sus antiguos compañeros de nave y salió a la calle. De nuevo, volvía a sus orígenes: Tortuga le esperaba llena de ofertas de trabajo para un muchacho como él. Suspiró y se puso en marcha.


	2. y ahora

Will se apartó un mechón lacio de la frente sudorosa y volvió a empuñar la fregona (mmm… trapeador??) restregando el suelo de la cubierta con fuerza. Era humillante que después de sus años como marino, le hubieran vuelto a enrolar como grumete, pero después de dos semanas en Tortuga era lo único que había encontrado, y sabía que si pasaba mucho más tiempo allí, sus instintos más primarios se desatarían descontroladamente.

De pronto empezó a llover. Era una tormenta veraniega, suave. Solo lluvia torrencial que a los poco minutos amainaría. Nada importante. De pronto, la bruma comenzó a rodear el barco, y en unos segundos Will no podía ver ni su propia mano ante él. Sin más se vio rodeado por una horda de piratas que luchaban contra los marineros de su barco. El empuñó la fregona (mocho?? No sé como es la palabra, si alguien la sabe…) de la mejor manera posible, esquivando un par de mandobles del hombretón más próximo. De pronto, escuchó una familiar voz tras él… se giró y le observó ante él; ese hombre que ya había evitado a las parcas y había vuelto desde el fin del mundo. Entonces, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso hacia él, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Los tripulantes abrieron los ojos lentamente, Will se sujetó la cabeza con ambas, le dolía terriblemente, consiguió ponerse de rodillas y observó que era el único que no estaba atado al palo mayor de su propio barco; el resto de "sus" marinos incluido el capitán, estaban atados de pies y manos al mastil del barco. Se acercó a ellos silenciosamente, e intentó desatar el nudo que les apresaba; pero cuando posó su mano sobre la cuerda, alguien le agarró fuertemente por el hombro, dándole la vuelta:

No juegues con fuego, William Turner, te puedes quemar.- Ante él, un muchachito le observaba con la frente fruncida. Un pañuelo le cubría la cabeza y el hollín tiznaba su cara. Tirando del hombro del joven con una fuerza sorprendente, le condujo escaleras abajo a trompicones, hasta llegar a lo que parecía la bodega:

¿Por qué me llevas aquí?.

Esta será tu nueva residencia, hasta que el capitán decida que hacer contigo.

Dándose la vuelta, salió de la "habitación".

"Genial", pensó Will, ahora encerrado en este maldito barco, sin poder hacer nada. He pasado de ser considerado un friegasuelos a un maldito prisionero. Magnifico.

Pero Will se equivocaba y no sabía cuanto.

VOLVI, INTENTADOLO DE NUEVO CON WILL. AGRADECERÍA ALGÚN REVIEW, YA QUE NADIE LO HA DEJADO EN EL PRIMERO. AUNQUE SEA PA DECIRME QUE NO SIGA… GRACE DE TODOS MODOS.

UN BESOTE

AURA.


	3. capit´n

Un par de horas más tarde, Will era conducido al camarote del capitán por el mismo muchachito insolente que le había llevado a la celda. Abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. Allí le esperaba el mismo hombre que había visto antes de desmayarse: el capitán.

Bienvenido, bienvenido, jóven Turner. Siéntese, por favor.- Will se quedó inmóvil, pero el muchacho le empujó hasta hacerle sentarse en la silla más cercana.

Eres un privilegiado Will. No has resultado herido en mis manos…

Por algo será supongo, ¿qué quieres Barbosa?.

Mmmm, muchacho inteligente. Solo un pequeño favor Will. Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar a cierta muchachita, que un día te robó el corazón.

¿¿Elizabeth?? ¿y porqué debería ayudarte a encontrar a esa arpía?.

Vaya, vaya joven Turner, ¿¿noto cierto rencor??..- Will torció el gesto, interrumpiéndole, y con cierta ironía volvió a preguntar:

Repito, Barbosa, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?.

Pues William, porque en estos momentos poseo algo de gran aprecio para ti. Tu vida.

Will había sido llevado de nuevo a las bodegas, descansaba entre la paja sucia, a pocos metros de las botellas de ron. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su cara al recordar a Jack, pero se ensombreció al recordar como Elizabeth les había abandonado a ambos. La misma noche en la que se casó con Jack, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El pirata se sumió en una tristeza que casi rallaba la locura, y una noche, cuando pasaban cerca de la isla de la que Jack había sido embajador tantas veces (en la que le dejaba tirado Barbosa vamos) saltó al agua. Los marinos de la Perla fueron tras él intentando alcanzarle, pero cuando llegaron a la isla, ya no había ni rastro de Jack. Un par de días más tarde, la Perla arribó a Tortuga y allí se separaron todos. No había vuelto a verles más.

Con cansancio se arrebujó en su camisa sudorosa y cerró los ojos. Todo estaba en silencio, el mar arrullando su sueño… de pronto, un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de Barbosa bajó hasta él portando un candelabro, abrió la puerta y le sacó del calabozo, guiándole hasta cubierta. El barco estaba atracado frente a un islote. Barbosa le esperaba.

Este es tu destino, joven Turner. No intentes nada estúpido, como escapar, por qué irás acompañado por dos de mis mejores hombres, que no dudaran en dispararte si es necesario. ¡Andando muchachos!

Desembarcaron en el islote y anduvieron entre la maleza. Al llegar a un punto determinado, encontraron a un hombre con una antorcha:

Vamos, es por aquí.- Will observó a sus extraños compañeros a la luz del fuego, y pensó en el plan de Barbosa:

_Me ha costado mucho localizarla, pero por fin la he encontrado. Elizabeth se encuentra en un isla cercana a San Cocotero. Lo que deseo es sencillo Turner. Elizabeth me robó algo de gran valor. Algo que sino consigo… no quieres saber las consecuencias, creéme._

_Has vuelto a robar tesoros aztecas Barbosa?? Pensé que con una maldición en la vida te bastaba, pero se ve que no._

_También se ve que Sparrow ha creado un buen alumno. A lo que ibamos. Necesito una joya que tiene Elizabeth, más exactamente una pulsera de madera._

_¿una… pulsera de madera? ¿y para que necesitas semejante baratija?._

_NO OSES DESAFIARME TURNER- rugió Barbosa encolerizado.- HARÁS LO QUE TE DIGA O PERDERÁS TU VIDA EN ELLO._

_Esta bien, esta bien. Solo una pregunta más ¿por qué yo?._

_Eso es sencillo. Solo aquella persona que le haya entregado su alma profundamente a la persona que lleva esa joya, puede arrebatársela, sino es como si fuera parte de su piel. Quise emplear a Jack, pero ese pequeño bastardo desapareció en la nada.- Will sintió un estremecimiento pero intentó disimularlo._

_¿Es decir, que hablamos de magia?_

_Claro que hablamos de magia estúpido, sino porque crees que te enviaría a ti?, tengo miles de hombres mejores que tú en esto. Aunque más te vale cumplir con tu cometido, porque sino… los tiburones estarán encantados de tener tanta carne fresca._

_Y diciendo esto, sacó a Will de la habitación._

Por un momento el corazón de Will se aceleró… una mezcla entre un odio latente y el recuerdo de un amor recorrió sus venas… iba a verla… a estar ante ella de nuevo… iba… a ver a Elizabeth.


	4. órdenes

Vuestros deseos son órdenes… un intento de continuar….

La luna había desaparecido en esa noche, como si fuera un mal augurio, y la antorcha que guiaba a los tripulantes arrojaba extrañas sombras sobre los alrededores, creando formas temibles.

Will era el último de la formación, y miraba continuamente atrás, debatiéndose entre el sentimiento de volver a ver a Elizabeth y huir ahora que se le presentaba la ocasión. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, la luz se abrió paso hasta ellos: estaban en el corazón del bosque y allí se encontró frente a un conjunto de cabañas de barro; en la puerta de cada una de ellas había dos antorchas, fuertemente clavadas en el fango.

Algunos de los nativos salieron a recibirles, vestían pieles y taparrabos, y tenían los rostros y el torso cubiertos con pinturas decorativas de colores. El guía que les había llevado hasta allí murmuró unas palabras en una lengua que no comprendieron y ellos les llevaron hasta la cabaña más grande y algo alejada.

Vais a ver a la sacerdotisa.

¿A la sacerdotisa?.- preguntó Will en voz baja.

Sí, así que poneos de rodillas cuando entre, sino quereis probar su ira. No podéis mirarla a los ojos, solo si ella os lo permite.

Will asintió, y cuando la mujer apareció, él, como el resto de hombres presente, se arrodilló en el suelo y ni siquiera la miró a los ojos… un escalofrío de presentimientos recorrió su espalda… tenía la sensación de que si alzaba los ojos encontraría a Elizabeth, vestida con ropas de paja y cuero y con la cara pintada de colores. Intentó atisbar por el rabillo del ojo, pero no llegaba a ver nada. De pronto sintió una mano poderosa en el mentón que le obligó a levantar la vista. Ante él estaba una mujer, no llegaba a ver sus rasgos con total claridad, porque la luz no era precisamente clara, pero aún así, pudo distinguir que no se trataba de Elizabeth Swann y un sentimiento encontrado de alivio y rabia unió en el pecho del herrero.

- Will Turner… te esperábamos querido.


	5. breve

Will se quedó atónito, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, no era Elizabeth la que le sujetaba el rostro como él esperaba, pero a pesar de todo conocía su nombre. Ya no le resultaba raro. Había pasado tantas aventuras con el Capitán Sparrow que ya era conocido en medio mundo.

La mujer le obligó a levantarse, solo a él, dejando al resto de los hombres hincados de rodillas, y le hizo seguirla hasta que llegaron al centro del pueblo. Estaba desierto, todos los habitantes del lugar se encontraban en la fiesta que habían presenciado antes. La mujer se acercó a una de las chozas y apartó los largos bambúes que hacían de puerta instándole a entrar. Will lo hizo, y se encontró en un lugar pequeño y sombrío por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Cuando lo consiguió percibió que la hechicera se encontraba un poco más alejada de lo que él había pensado. La mujer estaba de espaldas sobre lo que parecía un altar. Ante ella, un cuerpo tumbado. Will se acercó quedandose tras la mujer como muestra de respeto, y lo que vio hizo que el corazón se le acelarara. La muchacha que estaba allí tumbada, con los ojos cerrados en su sueño, no era otra que Elizabeth Swann.


	6. la historia de Elizabeth

"Sí, querido mío, es Elizabeth la que está ante ti, en estos momentos, y sé que es lo que deseas de ella, porque Barbosa me lo ha hecho saber. Toma la pulsera, nada te lo impide, pero antes de hacerlo, deberás saber la historia de esta muchachita desgraciada, y será tuya la decisión, si quieres hacer algo por ella o no.

Elizabeth está embrujada, Will Turner, por sus ansias de poder, y por no saber amar lo que tenía.

El día que el capitán Jack Sparrow se declaró a esta linda muchachita la regaló la pulsera que lleva puesta, como regalo de bodas, por supuesto. Lo que no sabía el capitán era que había tres pulseras más, sumamente parecidas a esta, que al ajustarlas sobre la muñeca precisa, aparece un mapa, un mapa que lleva hasta el tesoro más rico e inimaginable del mundo. Elizabeth consiguió dos de las pulseras: una, la que le había regalado Jack Sparrow. Otra, se la robó a Barbosa. Y después de esto, fue cuando abandonó al capitán.

Siguiendo la pista de la cuarta, fue como vino a parar aquí, habiéndola tendido una trampa. Porque con el capitán Sparrow no se juega, Will Turner, y él atormentado, me pidió que lanzara una maldición sobre esta mujer. Que la sumiera en un sueño eterno. Sino era para él, no iba a ser para nadie. Solamente conseguirá sacarla de ese sueño quien consiga la cuarta pulsera enterrada bajo la Tortuga y las una sobre su muñeca, llevándola después a donde guían las pulseras: a la Atlántida, y allí darla de beber de sus aguas milagrosas para curarla."

Will contuvo el aliento. Jack era mucho más rencoroso de lo que habría pensado nunca. Lanzar semejante maldición sobre Elizabeth. Sin pensarlo, tomó la pulsera de la muñeca de la mujer y se inclinó sobre su oído.

"No te preocupes mi vida, volveré". Y tras esto, partió de nuevo hacia el barco, tras recoger a sus compañeros.

Fueron necesarias arduas negociaciones con Barbosa para hacerle comprender que necesitarían ir a por la cuarta pulsera, para desembrujar a Elizabeth y después podría hacer con ella lo que vieniera en gana. Comerció con él durante horas, y finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que acudirían, solamente porque en la Atlántida había tesoros sin igual, libres de maleficios.

La conversación la había escuchado de cabo a rabo el marinero que había tratado con rudeza a Will. Estaba medio escondido en una esquina oscura cuando Barbosa le llamó ante los dos:

"George, ven aquí, ve a cubierta y avisa al timonel, cambiamos nuestro rumbo, vamos hacia Tortuga".

"Sí, señor" respondió saliendo de la habitación raudo.

De nuevo Will se dejaba llevar por el corazón.

Weno chicos, que os parece hasta ahora?? Intento que sea animadillo.


End file.
